Bring on the Rain
by EmpyrealFantasy
Summary: [SanzoGoku][TwoShot] Goku forces some real answers from Sanzo after Hazel's defeat, as to why he left them behind and why he had come back. «Spoilers for Even a Worm manga arc» [Complete]
1. Part One

-1

Disclaimer and A/N: Minekura Kazuya owns all the characters butchered herein. She would be appalled.

Welcome! You are now officially in MY world. Congrats! You've stumbled upon worthless, pointless fiction! -cheer-!

No, really. This is crap, and I almost didn't post it…but I decided to anyway. I needed something lighter (and more fluff prone) than the current portion of Complementary I was writing. So, this was born. Inspired by two entries in 'Still Journeying to the West Drabbles' by Sakurazukamori6. (The one on preferences, and the more recent one on Hazel) and a line was inspired from a bit of 'Irony Gods' by CyhScaevola that still amuses me to no end. The title to this abomination comes because I was scrolling through my extensive music list and decided that song title fit nicely for a scene in each part of this….so I used it. So sue me.

Takes place during (let's pretend this situation is what happened only a day before Goku's near death experience) then after (speculatively after, seeing as it ain't done yet) Even a Worm.

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai throughout……OOC Goku, and angst now……likely OOC Sanzo, WAFF, and spoilers in part two, internal monologues… Like I said, this is pointless and crap. Forgive moi?

----------

**Bring on the Rain**

Part One

----------

"I wonder," Goku mumbled under his breath, "What it would be like to touch the sun…"

The youth sighed and let his arm fall back to his side limply as he watched his guardian outlined in the inn's window. Even in a night as dark as this one - it was raining heavily making it even darker than usual - his sun still shone brightly. Now he laid in bed, trying to sleep, but still with his mind latched onto the brooding monk that smoked in the faint glow from the moonless sky.

He was across the room on a small futon, and knew Sanzo's senses wouldn't alert him to whispered musings. He sighed a little too heavily though, and knew it had gotten the attention of the monk, "Just because I'm stuck rooming with you doesn't mean I want to hear you all fucking night. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Goku blinked rapidly, "But…I just sighed…"

"I can hear you whining in my head, idiot. Go to sleep, already, and give me some peace."

The young man gulped and hoped Sanzo only referred to the inklings of one another's mood they innately had, and not some actual ability to read his thoughts. That was a scary thought. '_Holy shit, he'd kill me!'_ he whined mentally, his eyes screwed shut. Thankfully, he knew such a thing was impossible; he also knew Sanzo always referred to their 'extra' sense as if it were truly speaking, and not just a hum in the back of their minds.

At this moment, his ever present Sanzo sense was as cold as the monk himself - he was withdrawn and melancholy, just as the blonde always was when it rained. And this storm was forecasted to be long, lasting possibly into the weekend. Goku took one last lingering look at the silhouette of his savior, before turning his back and closing his eyes. Sleep overcame him easily, despite his own misgivings.

--

"Damnit all," Sanzo cursed, scowling darkly at the mud he was currently wading through. Because of the condition of the roads in the town, they had to walk to its outskirts for Hakuryu to transform, leaving the four men to tromp through the soggy mess of dirt paths.

Goku, laden with the group's baggage, scowled at the grumbling monk, "Try wearing real shoes."

Sanzo fumbled in his robed for his gun angrily, and Gojyo smirked from his other side, "What's the matter, Sanzo-_sama_? Robes too wet for you to find it?"

A strangely animalistic growl escaped the sopping blonde, who abandoned his search in favor of stomping ahead of the other two.

"Ya know…it would make Sanzo's life a lot easier if he could summon his weapon like we do…" Goku commented, "How come he can't?"

Gojyo snickered, "Don't give him any ideas, huh? Besides, I think there's a one-weapon-per-being limit in the void…thing."

"Huh?"

The harisen-o-doom appeared over their heads and clocked them soundly, making both men yelp in pain, "Jackass!" Gojyo shouted over Goku's nasal whining.

Sanzo smirked down at the two, "Having this handy is just as useful."

Goku stopped complaining and watched the monk walk away, "OH! I get it! I always wondered where the fan disappeared to…"

Gojyo shrugged and leapt into the jeep, muddy boots and all, stretching back languidly and peering up into the drizzle. Goku put their things under the tarps kept for such weather and joined him, also watching the rain.

"Is it just me, or had this last year made you hate the rain as much as those two?" Gojyo mumbled, peering askance at the two men in the front seats.

"Sometimes," Goku agreed just as quietly.

Catching Hakkai's suspicious look in the rearview mirror, Gojyo realized how quiet he and the monkey had been. He quickly remedied the situation by stretching his legs out…into Goku's torso.

"You stupid kappa!" Goku shouted, trying to wrestle the limbs off of him.

"I'm a grown man and need more space than a chibi saru like you."

Goku's face grew dark, "Oh shut up you idiot! Stretch the OTHER way!"

"Nah, this way feels better."

"Perverted ugly bastard, get off me!"

"Ugly? Look who's talkin' - I mean, who'd want you?! I've never seen _you_ with a girl!"

"So? Just because I'm not a perverted water sprite doesn't mean I don't have the opportunity!"

"Opportunity? Do you even know what that means, bakazaru? I thought the biggest word you knew was starving!"

"Shut up, asshole, I know what it means."

"And when have _you_ ever had _opportunity_?"

Goku smirked, not realizing he now had he attention of all the passengers of the jeep, "I can think of eight times off the top of my head."

Gojyo didn't bother doubting this as the truth, he knew the monkey wasn't one to lie about something so stupid, "Then why in the hell didn't you go for them, stupid?"

"Not my type."

"You have a type?" Gojyo drawled, eyeing his comrade, "And what type is that?"

Gojyo didn't notice the dart of Goku's eyes as he glanced to his guardian and back, "Like I'd tell you, kappa."

"Oh come on! I feel like we're bonding here! For the first time, I feel we have common ground…and now you want to take that away from me?! Think of all I can teach you…"

The sound of the hammer of the shoureju being pulled back made Gojyo pause, eyeing the silver revolver as Sanzo glared, "Stop corrupting the monkey."

"I'm not doing anything, bouzo!"

"You won't teach him _anything_, are we clear?"

Goku watched the exchange with barely hidden interest. Grinning inwardly he poked his head in between them, "What if I want to learn?"

_Bang._ The shot was deafening as it whizzed past his ear, giving Sanzo's answer in a very Sanzo-like fashion. Goku fell limply back into his seat, but his grin was still there inside. He absolutely absorbed every moment of ill-concealed jealousy and possessiveness the monk showed…even if it was only master to pet, he would take what he could get. Hakkai's announcement of a quick lunch break only heightened his mood.

The rain had stopped for now, but the dark storm clouds on the horizon told them it would rain again soon. Hopefully they would make it to the next town before then.

--

"Good to see you again, Sanzo-han," a thoroughly unwanted voice cooed as they entered the inn. Sanzo stiffened - as did the rest of the group. This was the last person they needed to run into after a long, wet day, being caught in the downpour for half an hour before reaching housing…

"No greeting for your old friend? I'm so crushed," Hazel mock pouted, his hat shadowing his eyes.

Sanzo brushed by the bishop without a word, intent on the inn's counter beyond the lobby. Sanzo's sleeve was latched onto by the annoying silver-haired man, a smile playing on his lips, "Come now Sanzo, have dinner with me. Your companions too…if I can't convince you to join me alone."

"Fuck off. I'm getting a room and going to bed, thanks."

"Funny, that is…seems Gato and I got the last of the available rooms. Pity that, hm?"

Sanzo appeared to twitch infinitesimally, shaking the other man off his robe, "Ikuzu," he called to his three companions; Hakkai and Gojyo had stayed off to the side eyeing the Western man with distaste while Goku chattered to Gato. All three turned to him on his announcement, "We have to find another inn."

None questioned him, in fact they were relieved to get away from the duo, but Hazel coughed into his hand to stop their movement. He smirked malevolently over at the three trying to hurry our the door before lightening said smirk into a smile for Sanzo, "'Fraid this is the only inn in town. Now, Gato and I really don't need the two extra rooms adjoined with ours…I would be _more than happy_ to allow you gentlemen to use them."

Gojyo sneered at the nutso - obviously crazy, in his opinion - priest that currently only had eyes for their leader, "'More than happy' sounds like a serious medical condition, to me 1. Have you seen anyone about that?"

Ignoring the half breed entirely, they could all see Sanzo's indecision. On one hand, it was _pouring_ outside…and promised to keep pouring through the night. Even forgetting for a moment two of their members' aversion to rain, that was not a pleasant thought in the topless jeep they traveled in. On the other hand…staying meant not only rooming near to Hazel, but having to take something from the annoying, maniacal man.

Hakkai, ever being the reasonable party member and putting aside his own contempt, stepped forward and placed a hand on his friends' shoulder, "As much as it pains me to say this, Sanzo, we don't have a choice. I doubt Hakuryu could go on even if we wanted to, which I know none of us do. It would be a miserable night, and we're all bound to get ill…"

Sanzo shook off his hand and glared down at the blue eyed bishop, "Fine. But don't think this is anything other than us having no other choice."

"Such thankfulness, Sanzo-han," he said, smiling sweetly, "Come on then. Gato."

The sextet wound through hallways, grumbling at the predicament they now faced. A night in Hazel's company was not any of their ideas of a good time, but all any of them could think about was going to sleep. Even Goku, usually so adamant about getting a meal, wouldn't risk spending any more time near to the man than necessary; he absolutely despised the way he acted around Sanzo. Always near him, always laying his hand on his arm…and for some reason, Sanzo didn't just pull his gun on him like he did everyone else. It was strange…and only strengthened Goku's dislike.

In minutes, all six of them were sitting in uncomfortable silence in the common room that Hazel had rented, Gojyo and Sanzo smoking and scowling, Hakkai forcing a very tight smile, and Goku hovering protectively between Sanzo and Hazel at all times. This seemed to annoy the bishop more than anything.

Sanzo was perched in the window, staring up at the ceiling as he smoked and ignored the other occupants of the room. Every so often, Hazel would lean back towards him as if to speak or a hand would reach towards the blonde, but Goku was always there to block wandering hands and glare to silence meaningless words. After a handful of botched attempts, Hazel finally snapped.

"Well, we adults need to talk, why don't you run off to bed, lil one?" Hazel cooed, the smile on his face more of a sneer.

Goku clenched his fists, "I'm not a kid."

"Sure you're not," the silver haired man cooed mockingly, and not even Gojyo snickered or chimed in. This was not the time for teasing.

"You…you…!" Goku stammered, wishing very much to be able to punch the infuriating man in the face.

"Goku."

Sanzo's quiet voice saying his name - his name! - broke his reverie. He turned to his guardian with wide eyes, blinking away his anger, "Sanzo?"

Violet eyes focused solely on him, "Go."

Goku felt his breathing stop and his eyes burned with familiar tears, "S-Sanzo?"

The monk did not answer, did not look away, despite the pain he could feel burning him from the wide golden eyes. He merely met it and absorbed the pain said look wrought within him, accepted that as the penance for the hurt he was causing, and giving his own look back. Goku finally couldn't take that damned enigmatic look anymore and turned away, heading to the door. He broke into a run as soon as he had shut the door behind him, sprinting out into the soggy streets for some fresh air.

Looking back up at the window of the room they were residing in, he saw the shadow of his master joined by another…one with a hat. Goku's heart clenched as he watched the second shadow linger far too close to the first. Goku willed back his tears and turned his face up into the first raindrops that began falling from the sky.

As the sky opened up, Goku didn't bother leaving for shelter. The droplets rolling over his face and soaking his hair did the job of concealing the tears he could no longer hold back. He didn't know how long he stayed there, conscious of nothing but the rain and the echoing emptiness he felt.

----------

A/N: This is a TWO shot, so there will be a second part. Sorry it's not much, but I wanted something I could work with…

Man, I wish I could think of a way to write a oneshot in which I mercilessly slaughtered Pippi (Don't know her real name, but Pippi works fine for the little harlot)…but that would be even more pointless than this will be. le sigh

1 - If you know where I got this…and actually read this story…that means we have two very important things in common, and I will grace you with chocolate and love. :)


	2. Part Two

-1

Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya owns all the characters butchered herein. She would be appalled.

_**THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KEEP UP WITH THE JAPANESE MANGA**_

_**Go Back Now If you don't want to know. NOW!**_

**READ THIS: **Takes place after (speculatively after, seeing as it ain't done yet) Even a Worm. I'm just going to brush over Hazel's eventual death, since we really don't know how he's going to die ((if it will be anything like Gunlock, which I doubt since Gato is dead now, isn't he? And the amulet is gone, so…))…because, as I just said, its not done yet in the manga. But I'm still going to include the manga things, including Hazel's interactions with the ikkou, the Goku/Gato friendship, the stupid little cow Pippi, and the youkai!Hakkai/Seiten Taisei fight.

WARNINGS: Shounen-ai throughout……likely OOC Sanzo, WAFF, and spoilers in part two, internal monologues… Like I said, this is pointless and crap. Forgive moi?

----------

**Bring on the Rain**

Part Two

----------

Goku had been far too quiet since he had returned. He didn't like it, especially when even the nagging voice in the back of his head was distant from him, something it had never been before. Sanzo scowled and lit his fourth cigarette that hour, watching his charge's back in the moonlight.

It had been a week since the Sanzo-ikkou had become that once more. Sure, Goku would speak to him if spoken to, inquire about food and annoy him to the point of beating. All day it seemed everything was just fine with the monkey. But Sanzo knew better. He knew those golden eyes almost as well as his gun, and he knew how they looked when pretending. And pretending they were.

It was at night that it became obvious. Once dinner was done, instead of immediately stretching out and snoring, Goku had developed a habit of vaulting himself into nearby trees, even if they were staying in an inn, and staring at the sky. He was silent, almost broody, and stayed that way until he couldn't avoid sleep any longer.

The entire situation was annoying Sanzo to no end because he _knew_ this had something to do with him. He knew nothing else could make the monkey actually think but him, but no one was saying anything as to why. Even Gojyo just gave him a look that clearly said he should know and left it alone. The damned kappa was in on it! He wanted to shout at them all, pull his gun, thwap them over the head… but he didn't. He didn't bother because he knew it would do no good.

He remembered the last time he and Goku had spoken…really spoken, that is. The day everything had gone to hell. The conversation had been innocent enough, though deeper than either of them had been aware of. They had been discussing the idea of Hazel's medallion, and Sanzo had asked his charge whether he would want to be brought back if it was _him_ dead.

The idiot had said he wouldn't die as long as he had something to do.

And then the blood had come.

Sanzo remembered far too clearly the shocked choking from behind him, spinning just to see the young man look at him with glassy, confused eyes. Then Sanzo had seen the blood. It had practically poured from his charge, red staining his skin, clothes, the ground. Collapsing so slowly, or to Sanzo it had seemed slowly, the world had stopped spinning.

It had been that moment that it had fallen into place in his mind. It had been then, watching the young heretic crumple in pain, that he had realized just how much he cared. That somewhere along the line, the stupid monkey had come to mean as much (if not, god forbid, more) than his Master had. And it had scared the living shit out of him once this realization finally set in. It had been part of the reason he'd left. Because he could not allow anyone that much sway over him.

So when he had returned from his murderous rampage to find Gojyo slamming the heretic's diadem back onto his head, an unlimited Hakkai nearly dead with exhaustion, he had run. Because running was what he did best when things got to be too much for him, though usually he just ran and hid within himself. This time, he had thought putting distance between himself and the object of his problems would help.

But, as time had passed, he had realized how daft he had been to believe he could outrun himself like he had been trying to do. As annoying as his companions were, he was _used_ to them. He had had years to learn their habits and buttons, as they had for his. He knew that when Goku snored, he only had to poke him in between the ribs to get a few minutes' silence. He knew that when Hakkai said his name in _that way_ that he had better acquiesce with whatever the healer wanted or risk running short on cigarettes. He knew when Gojyo started arguments with the monkey it was only to break the monotony and give them all something to focus on that wasn't their own troubles.

He knew Goku only needed a hand tangled in his hair to understand everything Sanzo wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to. He knew Hakkai just needed a look on rainy days to make him feel less alone. And he knew it was in fact not a gunshot that could get Gojyo to know he had crossed an unspoken line, but a lack thereof.

In his time traveling with the annoying western priest and his undead bodyguard, he had felt acutely alone for the first time in seven years. No matter how much the idiot had prattled on about his own life, about how alike Sanzo and he were…Sanzo had felt empty. Without his companions, one in particular, the world just seemed off kilter. And realization had once again hit him like a ton of bricks. He had found the elusive _'home'_ his Master Koumyo had vaunted, and it laid with innocent golden eyes and a smile warm enough to melt an iceberg.

He was so doomed.

But, this realization had hit in the first few days in his time with Hazel. It had been several weeks before the bishop had been overcome by his unexpected transformation and subsequently defeated, leading him to where he was now. Watching the monkey staring sullenly at the full moon and willing the younger man to snap out of whatever funk he had fallen into.

He had this war with himself every night, between going to the younger man and whacking him until he was normal again or just watching him silently. So far just watching had won out, but his patience was sorely lacking tonight after a rainy morning and a lengthy battle with a hoard of youkai. And it wasn't like the _monkey_ had any reason to brood anyway…he was _supposed_ to be the cheerful one, the one who annoyed Sanzo whilst in his bad moods but still managed to take the older man's mind off of his angst long enough to contemplate said annoyance. It was the way it had always been…

But as Sanzo was becoming increasingly aware, things always seemed to change. If he could come across so many unbalancing realizations about himself, who's to say the monkey couldn't as well? A few weeks ago he would have laughed at the idea of the monkey being able to think enough to have an personal revelations…but now he wasn't so sure.

Annoyed at the slight drizzle that had seemed constant all evening, Sanzo left his shelter and walked slowly to the stationary heretic, placing himself slightly to the left and below the younger man. He didn't speak, but was trying to think of something to say that didn't include insult…this was a difficult thing for Sanzo, but he would sacrifice his usual verbal abuse if it would make the monkey more likely to answer him. It became unnecessary though as Goku began to speak before he could, though.

"Why did you come back?" the nineteen year old asked, never turning his eyes from the overlarge moon.

Sanzo blinked rapidly, "What kind of a damned question is that, bakazaru?"

He heard the younger man snort, "A good one. I mean…did you only come back to get to the west? Or cuz Hazel's dead? Because if you have some stupid reason like that, you should just leave again."

Sanzo was stunned, and for once showed it. _Goku _was telling _him_ to leave? It wasn't even the balls it must have taken the saru…it was the fact that _Goku_ of all people didn't want him around. Somehow, it hurt to know that the one person who had always stayed by him was now changing his mind. Not that Sanzo would ever listen to the chimp, but now Sanzo knew.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Goku spoke again even more quietly, "I don't want you to go or nothing…but if you're only here with us cuz you're using us or because you lost the traveling partner you wanted…you shouldn't bother."

Sanzo was the one to snort this time, "I wouldn't be here if…"

"…the Three Aspects hadn't ordered us along. I know. You're a real piece of work, Sanzo, ya know that?"

The monk growled and made to retort, but one look from eerily luminescent golden eyes stopped him. He realized that this was the first time he had seen those eyes bright in weeks; during the day they were dulled and glazed, putting on a show. Sanzo sucked in a breath and kept his eyes locked with Goku's.

"Did you know I almost died, Sanzo? I was super, super close to dying, Hakkai said. And he also told me you were real upset. But…if you were upset, why did you leave? I don't get it at all. I mean, no matter how many times you told me you hated me, hit me, called me names, called me worthless, or told me to leave…I never did. Because…because I like being with you. But then I almost died…and I woke up and you weren't there. You left with _Hazel_ of all people. You left us. You left…me."

At this point, Sanzo wished his pride would let him speak. Let him say something, anything…but it wouldn't. Instead he crossed his arms and cut his eyes away from the eerie gold ones, making them turn back to the moon.

"We stayed in that youkai village for a while…I know you know that already…and it was kinda nice. I felt normal for the first time, like, ever. I worked, and did dishes, and cleaned, and talked to other people my age. Except…it wasn't great, because you weren't there. I could've handled that…but you weren't there because you didn't _want_ to be. That was what made it hard.

"There was this girl there…it's funny that I never even knew her name, but that doesn't matter, I guess. She asked about you once…but I didn't know what to say. I mean, how do you describe the sun…especially when you're in the dark?"

Sanzo stepped towards the younger man and a hand twitched to reach up to him, pride be damned. But the teen's next words stopped him, "She kissed me, ya know. Hakkai knows, but I didn't tell Gojyo because I know he won't shut up if he knows. I liked her, I guess…she made me feel so _normal_. I mean, she wasn't super smart or super pretty…she was just ordinary. I liked her cuz of that, I think. I don't think I'd of kissed her or anything…" he trailed off and shrugged, "But whatever. S'not like I even got a chance to kiss back or anything."

Sanzo watched the simian run a hand through his hair and pull up one of his knees, balancing perfectly on the thick tree branch. He wasn't high up, he was barely above Sanzo's head, but at the moment his height made Sanzo uncomfortable. Like he was out of his reach. Sanzo shook off the disgustingly maudlin comparisons and kept listening in silence.

"It's funny that I liked her at all…she was short, had dark hair, talked a lot, and was a _girl_," Sanzo could hear the incredulity in his charge's voice, "But I think it was cuz she was about as different from _you_ as a person could get. And…I didn't want to think about you at all while we were there…because you weren't there at all."

The teen jumped down now and faced Sanzo, face blank but eyes glowing with too many emotions to name. He watched Sanzo in the moonlight as the monk tried to ignore the fact that his charge had just compared him to some little youkai bint who had stolen his first kiss. Goku leaned against the tree he had previously been in and looked down at his feet, his arms crossed, "But…now you're just here again. I wanna know why, Sanzo. Why you left, why you're back now. I…" bright eyes flicked up to guarded violet, "I don't want to be your burden, Sanzo. I want t' know you're here cuz you want to be…not cuz you have to be."

Sanzo scowled and tore his eyes off of the ones he knew so well yet not at all. The monkey was not supposed to be thoughtful and mature, it just _didn't happen_. They were silent for a few uncomfortably long minutes, Goku not saying a word to speed the priest's thoughts. Sanzo knew he had to say something, and it had to be good…he couldn't just bullshit his way out of this one. If he did, he ran the risk of losing the one person he had just come to terms with being the most important in the world to him. And Sanzo was nothing if not practical, and he knew he needed the monkey around for his own sanity if nothing else.

_Hold nothing._ It ran through his head every time a thought like that invaded his mind. All his life he had tried to live with the ideal his Master Koumyou had given him before his death. But at the same time…wasn't he following it? By doing what he wanted and not letting any expectations hold him…wasn't that the true meaning of hold nothing? Because if it truly had meant that he should have no attachments, then what was the lesson on home about? Once these realizations had dawned, it had done a lot to suffocate that little taunting voice.

Finally, the monk met inquiring, nearly pleading gold and he sighed, running his hand through his pale hair, "I left…because I was…" damned if he would admit to being afraid, "_concerned_ about…" he couldn't say he cared, "how much I didn't not care."

Three slow blinks of the teen's wide eyes before understanding dawned and he looked dubiously at his guardian, "Why didn't you just say it was cuz you were scared you cared too much?"

Sanzo bristled, "Because I am not scared of anything, damnit."

Gold eyes rolled, but Sanzo saw how the youth noted he hadn't denied caring, "Yeah, okay, Sanzo. So, why'd you come back?"

Again, Sanzo carefully thought out his words, "Because…I wanted to."

Goku started in surprise, "You wanted to?"

"Mm."

The younger man pursed his lips, "But why did you want to?"

"Damnit, haven't you gotten enough, already?"

"No!" Goku exclaimed, taking two strides toward him, bringing him within inches of his sun, "No it's not enough. Not anymore. Maybe it might have been before…but I want…I _need_ more now. Why did you chose to come back? What made you want to come back?"

Sanzo growled and his body tensed; how could the monkey expect this of him? Sanzo was _incapable_ of explaining his feelings and shit like that…it just wasn't his way. He had only let one person _near_ to him since he was ten years old…and it was the bronzed boy in front of him. How could Goku expect him to explain his reasons when he was just barely accepting of them himself?

So Sanzo decided he should use the old adage of 'actions speak louder than words'. Acting before he could second guess himself, Sanzo grabbed the younger man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him into a deep kiss.

The kiss was clumsy and their eyes still open and staring, both of them slightly shocked by the situation. No matter that Sanzo had done it, he was rather surprised with himself regardless. Goku was just staring into the amethyst eyes he had been searching for seven years now, feeling the warmth of Sanzo's lips and tongue against his, feeling the sensation of having his deity flush against him. With a wracking shudder Goku let his eyes fall close and leaned up into the blond, attempting to push all the pent up emotion of the previous weeks into the fumbling kiss. Neither man even noticed the lack of finesse, as it was.

The kiss was dizzying, shattering. Sanzo felt as if he was being broken down and built again in the span of the minute or so the kiss lasted. Though nearly ravenous in its intensity, the kiss was far less sexual than it was emotional. This was not for physical gratification nor a precursor to something more, this was Sanzo's only way of telling the heretic why the monk was there. He was there for _him_.

The drizzle had become a steady shower now but neither man really noticed or cared. Their hair and clothes were steadily becoming heavy with the droplets, but even as the kiss came to an end they paid it no mind. Goku sagged limply against his guardian, trying to regain his breath. He nuzzled slowly across the damp leather under his face, inhaling long, slow breaths. Sanzo's arms remained around his waist where they had ended up.

Finally, Goku pulled back enough to look up into his sun's eyes, a small smile on his lips, "What happened to 'From the day I was born to the day I die…'?"

Sanzo snorted and shook the dripping hair from his eyes, "Who says I'm not? There's nothing that says that what I want can't coincide with what someone else wants."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from his charge and couldn't resist as he captured the smiling lips in a lingering, mostly chaste kiss. One hand held Goku's chin as he pulled away, the two staring into one another's eyes for several long moments.

The moment was broken by Goku's stomach, which chose then to complain about its neglect. Sanzo scowled down at the offending organ as Goku laughed, his hands moving from where they had been on Sanzo's hips to his own midsection, "Mou, harahetta, Sanzo! Can I eat now?"

Violet eyes rolled dramatically, "Whatever, saru."

"Yay!" the heretic crowed, taking the time to twine his fingers through Sanzo's before tugging the older man along, "Let's go back now!"

And Sanzo, unseen by his charge, couldn't help the small smile that flit across his face.

----------

A?N: SAP! SAAAP! I know, guys. I think I had a different plan for the ending to this…but I forgot it. -sweat drop- I do that often. Well, forgive moi? Just another of my billion 39 oneshots, hehe.


End file.
